Memorias de un viaje en tren
by Jakare
Summary: Pequeño relato de un joven entrenador el cual conoce a alguien especial en los vagones del tren, en su viaje por la región de Kalos. [Oneshot]


¡Hola lectores!, gracias por darle un vistazo a esta historia. Me llamo Jakare, puede que os suene este nombre si frecuentáis la sección de Pokémon de ForoDz, allí publiqué esta historia hace ya un tiempo pero siempre lo quise publicar en Fanfiction sin embargo no tenía cuenta hasta que me decidí creármelo hace unos días. Bueno, basta de palabrerías, espero que paséis un rato agradable con esta lectura.

Disclaimer: Pokémon y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

 ** _Memorias de un viaje en tren_**

De ella, lo primero que me enamoro fue la manera en la que cruzaba sus piernas. Muy suavemente, como si fuesen de hielo y le diera miedo romperlas, levantó una y la pasó por encima de la otra: quedaron las dos en contacto, de la rodilla hasta el pie. Después de un rato, para descruzarlas levantó una por encima y, durante un segundo, toda la pierna (del pubis al pie) estuvo completamente recta. Paralelas, las inclino hacia una banda, perfectas y esplendidas. Unas piernas como esas podían hacer la felicidad de quien pudiese compartirlas (y por compartirlas quería decir observarlas a todas horas, acariciarlas ahora y siempre, desnudas bajo la seda de esas medias negras...); podían llevar a la desgracia y al suicidio de quien las perdiese; podían provocar guerras infinitas, incluso podía ser la llave para el arma definitiva del que las leyendas de esa región narraban y yo las tenia allí delante de mí; mientras ella, seguía haciéndome miradas de reojo de vez en cuando mientras esboza una pequeña sonrisa y miraba la interminable secuencia de prados verdes y montañas.

En ciudad Fluxus el tren se detuvo y nos hicieron bajar. No entendí la razón de porqué teníamos que cambiar de tren, pero como ninguno protestaba di por buenos los motivos de la compañía. Fui a por Pikachu en el vagón donde estaban los pokémon estaban descansando y bajé del tren. Los vagones en donde habíamos venido se alejaron de enseguida y, a los cincos minutos, vinieron unos nuevos.

Todo el mundo se apresuró en subir, llevé a Pikachu al vagón de los pokémon, cada uno se sentaba donde quería. Yo, que había perdido completamente la esperanza de continuar el juego de piernas con esa señorita de ojos celestes y cabellos color miel, me aleje hacia uno de los últimos vagones. Me encontré un vagón vacío y me instalé allí. Saque de mi mochila una guía de esa región y me adentré en la lectura de las ciudades, sus lideres de gimnasio y los posibles restaurantes en los que comería. La tranquilidad se acabó muy rápido: alguien abrió la puerta del vagón y, a partir de aquel momento, todo fue un alboroto de maletas y griteríos de una niña. Me zambullí en la lectura de esa guía lo más que pude, enumeraba los restaurantes que más me llamaban la atención de esa guía, seguía con la lectura hasta que me distrajo esa sensación de ser observado. Levanté la cabeza. Delante de mí, una niña rubia de ojos azules pedía explicaciones sobre el porqué no podía llevar consigo a su pequeño Dedenne a su hermano mayor que parecía bastante cansado. (Imaginé que estaría cansado por llevar tantas maletas y aguantar a su imperativa hermana) Giré la vista, vagamente, por el vagón: al lado de mí estaba sentada la señorita de cabellos color miel, la del juego de piernas.

Me intrigué. (Con tantos asientos vacíos que quedaban, y tenia que venirse a sentar a mi lado!) Miraba hacia delante, aparentemente a la niña rubia, que seguía insistiendo a su hermano. Volví a la guía y a los restaurantes.

En ciudad Luminalia se bajaron los dos hermanos, y subió un anciano de largas cejas. Tan buen punto el tren dejó la estación, sentí una presión en mi pierna. Ella (la señorita de tez blanca y ojos celeste) me rozaba una de sus piernas contra una de las mía! No tardé en reaccionar: no tan sólo accedí a la caricia sino que la incremente. De reojo me pareció ver que sonreía. ¿Qué tenia que hacer, ahora? Tuve la esperanza que, a la primera ciudad importante, el anciano bajaría y nos quedaríamos solos. Pero fueron pasando las estaciones y el anciano no se movía. Tenía cerrado los ojos y la cabeza recostada en la ventana. Dormía tan relajadamente que me pregunté si no debía de estar muerto. ¿Y si (vivo pero dormido) se pasaba de estación? ¿Y si se tenía que bajar precisamente en la estación donde habíamos parado ahora y no se había dado cuenta de que ya había llegado? Quizás seria incluso una buena obra, despertarlo. Extranjero sensato, pensé, me estimé mejor callar, sobretodo ahora que nuestro vagón había aumentado de población: una señorita de unos dieciséis años, con una riñonera invertida (es decir: iba por detrás, pegada a la espalda), unos ojos color zafiros y unos cabellos castaños.

La pierna de la pelimiel y la mía continuaban en contacto; por lo que parecía, ninguno de los dos no tenía el suficiente ingenio para llevar a buen puerto nuestros deseos. Un buen rato después que el tren había vuelto a arrancar, reuní el suficiente valor para preguntarle a donde iba. De primeras ni me miró, cuando se lo repetí, se giró hacia mí (ahora, viéndola tan de cerca y de cara, me daba cuenta que era una señorita preciosa), me sonrió con esos labios color sangre y me contestó en Kalés. (Mis esperanzas de que perteneciese a la considerable parte de la población que habla Kantés como segunda lengua caían, de golpe, por tierra.) Quedé cortado. Añadió alguna otra cosa más y se quedó esperando una respuesta que yo no se la podía dar. La señorita de pelo castaño leía una revista de moda y parecía totalmente alejada del mundo que le rodeaba. Pero el anciano que antes parecía estar más muerto que dormido, había despertado y se ofreció hacer de traductor: la señorita me pedía disculpas por no hablar mi idioma. El anciano se ofreció a continuar como traductor. Me agobié (me imaginé, de rodillas en el suelo, declarándome por medio de un traductor), no supe que decirle, le dije que no (al anciano) y le di las gracias. Después se formó un silencio un poco tenso. Las piernas, pero, continuaban juntas. El anciano cerró nuevamente los ojos, pero por poco tiempo: llegando a cuidad Yantra nos dijo adiós y bajó.

Entre cuidad Yantra y cuidad Relieve dejé caer lentamente mi mano sobre la suya y, con las puntas de mis dedos, acariciaba el dorso de su mano. Ella correspondió a las caricias y, giró la mano para entrelazarlas como si fuese un nudo. La señorita de ojos zafiros hacía bastante ruido mientras hojeaba su revista, y miraba de vez en cuando por la ventana. De golpe, cerró la revista y lo dejó el asiento de al lado. Nos miró de pasada, sus ojos se pararon dos segundos sobre nuestras manos entrelazadas e inmediatamente, discreta, buscó algo en su riñonera (que la tenía recostada en sus piernas) para luego sumergirse en la hermosa vista del mar y bostezar.

Al atardecer parecía que nunca caería la noche. En pueblo Petroglifo había subido un joven, con una bufanda bastante rara y una pulsera negra, su mirada era muy seria y fría. Las posibilidades se me escapaban. Tomé una decisión: levantarme con la mano de la señorita bien pegada a la mía y salir al pasillo que enlazaba los vagones, donde, como mínimo, podríamos, si no hablar, entendernos con más facilidad. El riesgo era que ella no quisiera acceder al juego y me dijera alguna cosa que yo no entendería, pero sí los otros ocupantes de ese vagón, y eso me angustiaba. A favor de esta acción me ayudaba el hecho que, en realidad, la primera iniciativa lo había comenzado ella, y que la única iniciativa que yo había hecho (el de juntar las manos) no había sido rechazada. Me molestaba el hecho de que no se diera cuenta de la inferioridad de condiciones en el que estaba. Jugando en terreno propio, era ella quien debería decidir que habíamos de hacer. ¿O tenia suficiente con tomarnos de la mano y rozar las piernas?

Me levanté con su mano bien pegada a la mía. Durante un segundo, creí que no se levantaría: me miró con sorpresa y después sonrió. Me acompañó hasta el pasillo del último vagón donde no había nada más que el final del tren. Allí, cara a cara, comenzó a decir palabras en Kalés muy lentamente, que le debían de parecer elementales pero que para mí eran inentendibles. Era evidente que tenia que dejarle claro que terreno lingüístico me era más propicio. Deletreándole, intenté explicarle la situación. Ella, por su parte intentaba comprenderme y explicarme su situación, por desgracia mía (y supongo que suya), no lográbamos entendernos. ¿Cómo podía yo, entonces, decirle que estaba loco por sus piernas; que quería abrazarla y acariciarla antes de que no se escapara en alguna de las estaciones que yo no podía prever; que su iniciativa de rozarme su pierna había sido uno de los gestos más agradable que me habían dedicado en años? Besándola. Nos besamos apasionadamente, y mientras la besaba y la abrazaba tanto como el puente que estábamos atravesando, se abrió la puerta del pasillo; la señorita de ojos zafiros se dirigía al baño, que (ahora que me daba cuenta) estaba en el pasillo donde nosotros perdíamos el tiempo, besándonos como niños, sin llegar a hechos más substanciosos. Mientras la señorita se encerraba en el baño, pensé que tan solo tendría que esperar que saliera para convertir ese sitio en un nido de amor y pasión.

Diez minutos más tarde, todavía no había salido. Me excitaba pensar a qué actos deliciosos podíamos entregarnos la pelimiel y yo. Me hubiese gustado insinuármela un poco, ella en cambio no paraba de repetir palabras en Kalés (¿quizás de amor, de lujuria, de excitación…?) mirando a ver si yo las comprendía; pero no había solución: todas me sonaban a bellos sonidos de Milotics o a ecos de Swablus.

Minutos más tarde, pasó el revisor del tren y pidió los billetes. Con las prisas habíamos dejado nuestras mochilas en el vagón y fuimos a buscarlas. El joven de mirada seria ya no estaba. El revisor hizo su trabajo y se retiró. Volvíamos a estar solos y sentados. Ella volvió a acariciarme la rodilla cuando de repente entró la señorita de ojos zafiros. Pensé, entonces, que muy probablemente el baño volvería a estar vacío. Me preparé para levantarme de nuevo, pero ella dijo algo en Kalés y se mantuvo sentada. Debía de tener cara de perplejo, porqué la señorita de ojos zafiros se vio obligada a traducirme la frase:

—Dice que bajara en esta estación.

El tren se fue deteniendo haciendo más ruido que nunca. Del portaequipajes, le bajé la maleta. Se despidió con un beso en la mejilla y agregando una cuantas palabras en Kalés.

—Ha dicho— tradujo la señorita de ojos zafiros —que lamenta no haberlo conocido en mejores circunstancias—.

—Dígale que a mí me pasa lo mismo— improvisé.

La señorita lo tradujo. La mujer de mis sueños sonrió y desapareció tras la puerta del pasillo.

Me senté solo unos segundos, porqué enseguida decidí que el mundo no esta hecho para los cobardes: Me levanté, tomé mi mochila, salí directo hacia la puerta para buscar a Pikachu y bajar del tren. La señorita de pelo castaño, hacía cara de no entender mi decisión, me miró con gran sorpresa. En el andén me sentí perdido: (estación de pueblo Boceto estaba escrito en un cartel) ella no estaba, no había nadie. Entré en el edificio de la estación: también estaba vacío. Salí por uno de los costados de la estación: había una pequeña plaza, con las farolas encendidas y un par de bancos de piedras. A diez metros de la puerta principal de la estación la vi, mi ex-vecina de asiento, la señorita de tez blanca y ojos celestes, abrazaba y besaba a un joven de cabello negro y chaleco azul con rayas blancas, e iban alejándose entre risas y agarrados de las manos. Con prisas volví al andén: sólo me faltaba perder el tren! Subí justo antes de que arrancara. Dejé a Pikachu en el vagón de los pokémon y volví al vagón de antes. La señorita de ojos zafiros me miró. Dejé mi mochila en el suelo, me senté, respiré profundamente y volví a sacar la guía. Ella puso sus pies sobre el asiento, las abrazó y, mirándome, rió con una risa que entonces entendí en un sentido que después resultó no ser el correcto. Dijo:

—Me sabe mal haberles estropeado el momento, pero he tenido que esconderme en el baño porqué no traigo billete.

Y se sentaba, ahora, con las piernas perfectamente cruzadas: paralelas, perfectas y esplendidas.

De madrugada, se delató accidentalmente: cuando tomó su riñonera para enseñarme su guía de restaurantes y sus cintas de concurso, se le cayó al suelo su billete de tren. Hice ver que miraba por la ventana del tren.

 **FIN.**

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado. Espero vuestras críticas (constructivas) y comentarios. ¡Un cordial saludo y hasta otra! :D


End file.
